Mr and Mrs Jane
by nic73
Summary: A collection of one shots dipping in and out of the life of Mr and Mrs Jane ( Patrick and Teresa). There will be mixture of genres. First one is romance/humour.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: My regular readers know that when it comes to Jane and Lisbon that I love their relationship now and don't want to see them get together until the end of the show. I have no desire to write a 'get together' story, though Pink Recovery has surprised me by leaning towards that way. But I thought it would be fun to write one shots of after they are married. So this is not a story but a collection of one shots, dipping in and out of the life of Mr. and Mrs Jane. I hope you enjoy.**

Teresa is slowly waking up, she reaches for her husband, something that has quickly become a habit although it's only been a few weeks, she's surprised to find his space empty. She opens her eyes. The door opens and there he is carrying a tray in his hands and the smile that tells her that he loves her, with every ounce of his being and then she remembers it's Sunday and she wonders once again, how he always seems to know when she's waking up.

"Good morning my dear. Breakfast in bed."

He puts the tray on the floor while she's sitting up and he helps arrange the pillows behind her, stealing a kiss on the back of her neck in the process that sends a shiver down her spine. He sits on the bed beside her and lifts the tray off the floor. He places it over her lap. On the tray is a small vase with two orange tulips in it, there is a mug of coffee and some pancakes covered in bananas, berries and syrup. The smell is unbelievable, she looks at her husband.

"Good morning, how can you make pancakes smell so incredible?"

"It's just one of my many talents that are yours to enjoy."

"One of many eh?"

He stands up and leans over and gives her a deep kiss, that takes her breath away. He pulls away and smiles at her flushed face and whispers

"Yes one of many"

He straightens up and moves towards the bathroom, stopping at the door.

"Now enjoy, while I'm running you a bath."

He ducks in and closes the door before she can get out a word of protest. She attacks her breakfast. After a few bites she leans against the pillows, closing her eyes, savouring the delicious combinations of the pancake, fruit and a syrup she's never tasted the like of before. She wonders what she ever did to deserve to be as happy as she is at this moment.

"Because you supported me for many years when I was single-minded, selfish and insufferable."

Teresa jumps.

"I could have spilled the breakfast all over the bed."

"Sorry, You're bath will be ready, it should be just the right temperature when you've finished eating."

She pats the bed beside her, and he sits back down. She fills her fork and offers it to him. He leans forward and takes the food.

"Thank you for this. You spoil me."

"Only on Sundays, every other day of the week, I can be wicked and a trouble maker because on Sundays you will forgive me for everything."

"So that's your plan. Your pancakes are good but they're not that good."

He snatches the plate away as she tries to get another piece.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

She moves on to her knees and reaches for the plate and he moves it out of her reach.

"Disparaging my pancakes."

"No, no, no, They're delicious, let me have

one more bite."

He keeps the plate out of her reach.

"Take back what you said."

"Make me pancakes like that and I'll forgive you anything and..."

She's been moving towards him as she's speaking and she knocks his hand, resting on the bed, out from under him. He somehow has the presence of mind to prevent food spilling on the bed as he loses his balance and she quickly moves behind him and has him in a headlock.

"You don't give me pancakes to die for and then take it away."

He pulls her arm away from his throat far enough that he can talk.

"I'm sorry, sorry. You can have it back."

She increases the pressure and leans towards his ear.

"Promise?"

He nods his head vigorously. She lets go. She's dropped her fork so Jane takes some pancake and wraps some fruit in it and feeds it to her, following it with a kiss. He place the plate on the floor and kisses her again. He place his hand on the back of her neck and pulls her too him.

"What are you doing Mr. Jane?"

"Would you like help getting undressed for your bath."

"I'm sure it's still to hot and needs a some more time to cool."

"That's good, I was planning on taking my time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed and favourited my first one shot. Hope you enjoy this familiar situation. A guest reviewer asked if I would break up the paragraphs and looking at it on my phone they were pretty long. So I hope this reads better.**

Lisbon, Abbot, Fischer and Cho are racing to the house of the suspect. Lisbon received a text four hours ago from Jane saying he was going to talk to the women as he felt there was more to her story than she gave to Cho and Fischer when they interviewed her. She hasn't heard anything since and he isn't picking up as she tries to call him over and over, ever since they received word from forensics that one set of the woman's finger prints have been found on the banister of the home of the victim. The question they all asked themselves is, if she's been in the house then why only one set of fingerprints. At the same time Wiley came through with the information that Debra Sewel isn't her real name but that she was once married to the victim.

When they couldn't get in touch with Jane they armoured up and are heading to the scene. Lisbon is trying to stay professional. She knew when she allowed herself to acknowledge her feelings for Jane that this day would come. He gives no thought to his own safety or puts enormous faith in his colleagues, she's not sure which, but solving the puzzle is the most important thing to him. Unwanted and unhelpful pictures come into her mind as the miles speed by. The journey only taken ten minutes so far but it seems to have been an hour since they left headquarters. No one talks to her as she hits the redial button over and over again, with one hand and the other is absent mindedly rubbing her cross. In her head she pleads that they will be in time, that they will save him. Or that he isn't even there at all, but, distracted by something else he forgot to tell her. Surely she can't lose him already, after so short a time. They'd wasted so much time, after all they've been through they deserve more time together.

She thinks back to the morning when she'd been irritated because she had to go in early, she really isn't a morning person. Jane had teased her, bothering her as she got ready for work, kissing her and holding her, telling her all the things he would like to do, if she didn't have to leave right then. When he'd worn her down and work was the last thing on her mind, he suddenly remembered a text she'd received while in the shower from Abbot telling her that Special Agent Barrow was flying down from Washington for the meeting and that she'd better not be late. Jane had ducked when she picked up her shoe and threw it at him and raced out the bedroom. She forgave him though when he presented her with aeroplane tickets for a weekend away in Houston, not that she let him off that easily, by ducking out of his arms and heading out the door when he tried to kiss her. How she wished for the memory and taste of that goodbye kiss. She closes her eyes against the pain and swallows hard refusing to lose control. She jumps when her phone rings in her hand and the display reads Jane.

Jane awakens tied to a chair, His wrists and ankles firmly secured with zip ties. Two on each limb seems excessive to Jane They dig in to his flesh as he struggles to loosen them. There is a cloth in his mouth and duck tape over his lips, the volume of sound he can make is non-existent. He looks around to find himself alone. It appears he's in the lady's bedroom, the curtains are closed. He remembers knocking on her door and introducing himself. He was invited in and then a flash of light and pain, and that's all he remembers until waking up. He wonders why he isn't dead and takes hope from that fact. What he doesn't like is the plastic sheets surrounding him. He wonders what time it is, how long as he been out. He takes another look around the room to see if there's a clock. There's one on the bed stand and turns his head around, stretching his neck as much as possible to get a view of its face. He can only see part of it but it looks like it's past noon.

That means he's been unconscious for over three hours. Teresa surely is missing him by now, wondering why he hasn't been in touch. He's congratulates himself for sending her the text that morning telling her where he was going. She'd had an early meeting,the memories of the morning flash through his mind, the delicious range of emotions he'd been able to emit from her. She had the last laugh by ducking out of his kiss and as she closed the door he couldn't stop smiling at how much he loved her. He spent the time after she left going over some of the statements he had yet to read. This one had caught his eye, her responses to Cho and Fischer's questions seemed to have an unnatural flow about them and gave away as little information as possible. The address wasn't far from their home, but in the opposite direction to work, so he decided it would make sense to go first thing. It had been a bad idea. The bedroom door opens.

The woman enters, Jane doesn't like the look in her eyes. She's excited in a 'mad serial killer' kind of way. He's also not keen on the gun she's pointing at him, in her other hand she's holding his phone. There's no sound coming from it but she's holding it so he can see the display and Teresa's name and photo is blazoned across it. She's obviously trying to reach him. Jane finds some comfort and hope in that.

"Mr. Jane, is this your wife? I notice you have a wedding ring and she's very persistent. She's calling you all the time and has left you a few messages, unfortunately I couldn't listen to them for you, don't know the password. If you tell me I'll bring them up for you and her voice can be the last thing you hear. You see I'm not a monster really."

Jane sees clearly that he's in the hands of a nut case and he fears that any chance of talking his way out of this, should she remove the gag, are very slim. The best he can hope for is to delay her, he's certain help is on the way. Teresa calling him over and over tells him that she's worried. His life has been threatened many times before and he's willing hung himself out there to trick a confession. He denied it to himself at the time but he realises now that he didn't care if he came out of it alive. It's not that he didn't want to live, it was that dying wasn't that big a deal.

But circumstances have changed. He's in love, deeply in love and they have, already wasted so much time, as Teresa waited for him to move on from his wife. To get the, 'whole Red John thing' out of his system and to learn to live without revenge filling his heart. When he was ready to open himself again to love, she was there, patiently waiting through his disastrous journeys in to the dating world, laughed with him at his terrible choices. She held his hand through it all and then one day he suddenly he didn't want to let go. His best friend is who he wanted to share his life with, he realised he'd been comparing all his dates against a women they had no chance to live up to. When he asked her to marry him she was kind and accepted it with grace, rather than the contempt his behaviour deserved. The wedding was a simple, glorious, wonderful small affair. The honeymoon magical, idyllic and a world of discovery. He feels alive, after being dead for so long, he feels healed after hurting for so long, he feels loved after feeling lonely for so long. It can't end now.

Jane can feel the sweat forming on his brow from the anxiety he feels as she shoves the gun into his chest. He pushes pride aside and pleads with his eyes for mercy, for it to stop. She laughs at him and announces:

"I have a better idea."

Teresa's number is still on the display and she pushes dial. She holds the phone out towards him and he hears his wife's voice as she answers the phone, relief heavily lacing every word, Jane can tell that she's crying.

"Patrick, where are you? why haven't you answered your phone, I've been so worried."

He struggles to answer but no sound can get through the gag, instead it's left to the woman.

"Teresa is it? Say goodbye to your husband. He wants to hear your voice one last time."

Jane hears her reply but not the way he expected. While he was watching the woman talk in to the phone, they both missed the door, which was ajar, slowly opening until, suddenly, a hand reaches around and knocks the gun out of her hand and she's pulled roughly away from him. Cho is reciting her rights but Jane's only aware of his name being said softly and lovingly, the tape being torn from his mouth, which hurt but he doesn't care, as the cloth is quickly removed and he's being kissed long and deep. Finally she pulls away.

"I will never leave the house without kissing you goodbye again."

"Even when we leave together?"

"Even then."

"Even when I make your life a misery?"

"After I've kicked you in the shins."

"Sounds lovely."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Thanks again for reviews follows and favourites. I love hearing your thoughts, feel free to share them with me.**

Patrick groans as he registers consciousness, at first he's confused as to what woke him but Scotty lets out another cry. He groans once more and looks across at his wife, her eyes are closed and her breathing steady, she's still fast asleep. He looks at the clock, he's been in bed for an hour. He groans again, louder this time, and looks across at his wife but she seems undisturbed. Scotty lets out another wail. He yanks the covers off Teresa but she doesn't flinch. He mutters under his breath. One more wail from Scotty has him doing an exaggerated stretch and knocking the clock off the bed stand, it clatters to the floor, Patrick smiles to himself, there's an advantage to this wooden floor. One more peak at his wife brings Patrick disappointment as she still fast asleep.

"How can you not wake up!"

Since all other strategies have failed he moves over towards her and wraps his arms around her and talks in to her ear.

"Teresa Scotty is crying and it's your turn."

Feeling her wriggle beneath him brings satisfaction and victory to Patrick.

"You can take your arms off me and go look after Scotty yourself. I'm not getting out of this bed. It's your fault, you deal with it."

"But he yours."

"He's only mine because you gave him to me. you're the one that wants a dog. Dogs don't fit into our lifestyle."

"But you love dogs Teresa."

"I love some dogs, not that whining destructive thing you've brought home. It ate the other half of the shoes in my closet today and how come he only choose my shoes?"

"I only have one pair. It's just a pup, it's a stage."

"It's a stage until someone trains it otherwise. So unless your willing to take time out from work and train that weapon of mass destruction that's covered in hair and dribble, I want it out of the house by the weekend.

As Scotty cries once more Patrick accepts defeat and throws the covers off and drags himself out of bed. He pulls on some sweat pants, shoves his feet in some slippers and makes his way down the hall. Theresa covers her ears with her pillow as Patrick starts talking to the dog.

"Hello, buster, want the problem little guy, are we feeling lonely"

And that's why fifteen minutes later she's taken totally unawares when Scotty jumps up on the bed. She lifts up the pillow and sees Patrick in her eye line, placing the dogs basket on the floor. She throws her pillow at him.

"What is he and his basket doing in here?"

"He's lonely in the kitchen, he'll be a lot quieter in here and we can both get some sleep."

"I'm sleeping just fine. I told you that he's not allowed to sleep with..."

She stops as an excited Scotty licks her on the mouth as she's speaking.

"...urgh!"

"See he loves you."

Lisbon sits up.

"Patrick, we're out all hours of the day and night, if he's crying at night, while we're here, what's he doing during the day, when we're both gone. Puppy's are cute but they're like children they need love and attention and we can't give him that and we're not putting him in puppy day care."

Patrick takes Scotty off the bed.

"Maybe one day Patrick but not now, besides I'm not ready to share you yet."

He places him in the dog basket and wags a finger at him.

"Stay!" And go to sleep."

He climbs in to bed and cuddles up to his wife.

"Perhaps you're right."

He places a kiss behind her ear and then one on her neck.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that to have you wicked way with me."

She feels his warm breath travelling up and down her neck as he places kisses slowly in random places, heightening her anticipation.

"Is it working?"

"She pulls him closer.

"Not one bit."

He moves on to her face.

"How about now?"

He whispers breathlessly, and she can feel him smile at her reactions.

"Ow!"

Suddenly Patrick is rearing away from her, wrestling the puppy.

"That's my ear!"

She grabs a tissue from her bed stand and hands it to him.

"Here, it's bleeding."

Patrick hands off the dog, taking the tissue and heads to the bathroom to survey the damage. By the time he's returned Teresa has moved Scotty back into the kitchen, he's whining but tiredness brings no conviction. Patrick climbs in to bed.

"I'll put an advert in the paper tomorrow."

"Good."

"A Kitten?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: Thanks for you to all who reviewed my last dip in to the life of the Jane's. I hope you enjoy this one.**

Being married to Patrick has brought some big surprises, she thought she knew the man after all their years together but she's found out that there's a lot he's kept hidden. But then perhaps she shouldn't have been surprised as she hides a lot about herself from work too. She doesn't believe in mixing her personal life with work, well at least she didn't, now, they're intertwined in a way that there's no separation. But the biggest surprise of all is discovering that the man who spends half his day lying on a couch and stays clear of any form of work, is a diy wizard.

He loves to tear things down and transform his spaces into something new and beautiful and he's good at it too.

They'd been looking for a place of their own for weeks, nothing seemed right. Before they started the search she made them sit down together and make a list of the things they wanted from their new home. What things they were willing to compromise on and what they're not. He argued at first pointing out that there was no need as he already knew what was on her list. She told him well done him, but she didn't know and would like to find out for herself. Her list was a bit longer than Patrick's, on his list was a plug for his kettle, and room big enough to hold a long couch. She'd waved his paper in front of him.

"Seriously Patrick is this all you want?"

"Yea, pretty much. Homes are places to feel comfortable and safe, all I need for that is a couch, tea and you."

"You have all those at work."

"True, but there are a bunch more people as well and I like having you all to myself. Now let's have a look at your list."

"I haven't finished it yet, this is just the first draft."

"What you mean is that now you've seen my list you want to trim yours down to a less demanding size."

He held out his hand for the list.

"Give to me in it's unadulterated form, I'm sure our lists combined will add up to a lovely house."

She reluctantly handed it to him and he looked the page up and down letting out a low whistle.

"My there are a lot of requirements."

Teresa tried to grab the paper back but he whipped it out of reach.

"Just kidding my dear. Is this like your house in Washington?"

"Yea, I loved that house, it was my first real home. My apartment in Sacramento I never seemed to have time to settle in to. It wasn't perfect, but it was close."

Patrick takes her in his arms.

"Oh and what was it missing?"

"An infuriating, know who it all, who always has to be right, who rubs everyone up the..."

She finds herself unable to speak as Patrick shuts her up with a kiss. He finally lets her up for air.

"You were saying?"

"It was missing an insane kisser."

They sit in front of the laptop and search the realty listings.

Four weeks later they're still no nearer finding a place, or so Lisbon thinks. On the Saturday Patrick mysteriously disappears, after a kiss and a declaration of having a surprise. Three hours later he's back carrying long tube under his arm. He lays them out on the table and there are drawings of her perfect house. Patrick looks smug.

"What do you think?"

Teresa can't take her eyes off the drawings, She taking in every detail. Patrick watches her reaction with deep satisfaction, he did get it right. She tears her eyes away to look at him.

"Where is this place? When can we go see it?"

"We've already seen it?"

"That's nonsense Patrick, we've haven't viewed this place or we would have bought it."

"It's the house we viewed on Saturday."

"No it isn't, it didn't look anything like that."

"No it doesn't yet, but we can make it look like this."

"Remodel it? I don't know about that. It looks a lot of work and we'd have to find the right people,"

"We already have the right people."

Teresa's eyes flash.

"Are you telling me you've already arranged everything without talking to me first."

"No I mean I'll do it, and you can help."

Teresa can see that Patrick's being sincere and is trying very hard not to laugh, but a smile bursts through followed by a snort. Jane looks over at her with a scowl.

"Very ladylike I must say."

"Seriously Jane you're saying that you can make that neglected house, that we saw, look like this."

Her hands sweep across the drawings.

"Urm, Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying. I'm not just all brains and looks, I've got brawn too...and skills."

"I know your skills Patrick - getting in to trouble being top of the list."

Lisbon's horrified at the thought of how much could go wrong.

"What if I give you proof. I should've thought of this before. I have to go out again."

"Where?"

"Storage unit. I'll be right back."

"Storage unit? Why? Look I'll come with you, I'm not being left here alone again."

She takes out her keys.

"Claim drivers seat."

Patrick gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course my dear. We're in not in a hurry."

Patrick unlocks the storage room door and lifts it up. He scans the items. Most of the stuff are items that they've bought in anticipation of moving in to their new house. Items they both love and were on sale so they snatched them up. The rest is the few items he saved after selling his house in Malibu. He moves towards these items and spies the box he's after. Teresa follows him and watches as he opens the box and delves in. He can't find it at first try, obviously it's at the bottom so he begins to lift some of the top items out. Teresa picks up a worn stuffed purple pony and fingers it's maine.

"That's not Charlotte's it's the first thing I ever gave Angela. I won it on the hoopla at the fair."

"You mean you actually won something on those things. I could never get the hoop to go over the big items."

Patrick stops rummaging and looks at her with a cheeky smile.

"Well it does help when you know the insider tricks. Next time the fair's in town I'll win something for you."

"No."

"No? You don't want a purple pony of your own, because the way you're almost cuddling that thing, it looks like you would love one."

"No, I want you to show me the insider trick and I will win one for myself."

Patrick's eyes twinkle

"That's my Teresa."

Of course it at the very bottom, Jane almost disappears inside the box reaching for it. When he stands up he's holding a photo album. It's a one of those small flip ones that hold a single photo in a plastic cover, it's light purple in colour and Patrick is quickly flicking through it. He stops halfway through the book and hands it over to Teresa. She takes it off him and looks at the photo and back at him with a quizzical look. The photo is of the back of a house that has a air of familiarity about it. Jane points his finger at the photo.

"That's the back of the Malibu house. If you turn the pages there's some different angles. It's how it looked when we first moved in."

Patrick's office, the play room and observation balcony and the beautiful decking were no where to be seen. Teresa looks up at Patrick incredulously

"Are you telling me that the back of your house was an extension and that you did it?"

Patrick smiles at her.

"Yes. Though it's not an extension, the space is there I just reorganized it and changed the look."

Teresa is looking at the photo from all angles.

"Completely changed the look. You're house was beautiful"

"I hired help to make sure the observation balcony was safe and to fix the decking over the sea edge."

Jane moves towards her so he's looking over her shoulder at the photo and she feels his breath tickle her ear.

"So what do you say?"

She turns to look in his face and his eyes are shining with hope and excitement. She sees it change to gratitude and a little triumph as he reads her response before she gives it.

"Okay but..."

His face falls a little

"But...?"

"Let's go home so I can study those drawings, I'm sure there's something you've missed."

Patrick smiles.

"I doubt that very much."

He leans in to kiss her, her timing is impeccable as she ducks out of the way and heads back to the van.

"We'll see about that."

She makes a vow that she'll find something even if she has to make it up. A thought hits her and she turns.

" Oh, put that stuff away and bring the album with you and any others you have in the box. You shouldn't be packing away your memories like that Patrick."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, hope you enjoy this little bit of silliness.**

Everyone looks up as Jane and Lisbon enter the office. There's something about the way Lisbon yanked open the door that told them that there's trouble in paradise. Lisbon flops down on the nearest chair while Jane walks over to his couch and immediately lays down, raising his arm up to hide his eyes. Cho and Fischer and Wiley exchange glances. Fischer nods at Cho, time to put the plan in to action. Fischer walks over to Lisbon

"Teresa come with me to my office now please."

Lisbon looks up at her in surprise but Fischer is already moving towards her office so Lisbon stands up and follows in her wake. Meanwhile Cho goes over to where Jane is laying and kicks the couch.

"Sit up Jane."

Jane moves his arm so he can see Cho.

"Why?"

"Just sit up."

Jane studies Cho's face for a moment then swings his legs around and sits up. Cho takes the vacated space beside him.

Fischer invites Lisbon to take the chair in front of her desk and she walks around to the other side, unbutton's her jacket and sits down. Lisbon follows in the indicated chair.

"What's up Kim?"

"You tell me. Jane being a jerk is he?"

Lisbon looks surprised.

"What? Why? Why'd you say that?"

"Well you come to work obviously upset with him and he's the biggest jerk I know, so I presume he's being a jerk."

"No he's not being a jerk. We had a little argument that's all, it'll blow over. I've forgotten what it's about already."

"Good, so I don't have to transfer him to cyber crimes."

A smile crosses Lisbon's face at the thought of Jane in cyber crimes. but is quickly sobered by the thought of how cranky he would be after just a few hours and the poor cyber people have done nothing to deserve it.

"I get it. No you don't have to transfer Jane we won't let it happen again."

Kim nods her head.

"Good."

She knew that as she had the sensible one that she had the easier assignment. Cho on the other hand..."

Jane looks across at Cho in surprise.

"Sitting down on my couch, you've never done that before Cho, well except for that time you laid on it when your back was hurting and you loved the little pills. What's up? Do you need my advice for something?"

Jane knows exactly why Cho's there and Cho knows he knows and recognises Jane's play to unsettle him.

"It's a comfy couch Jane."

Jane pats the couch lovingly.

"It certainly is."

"I agree with you it certainly adds warmth to the place. All this steel and glass is not our CBI office."

Jane looks at Cho.

"You miss it Cho?"

"I do, it's nice to have this reminder...it would be a shame to have to move it to cyber crimes division."

"And why would it be moved to the cyber crimes division?"

"I heard they have an empty space, just the right dimensions, that needs filling."

Jane looks horrified at him and then plants a smile on his face and places his hand on his chest.

"I'm touched Cho."

"Are you."

"Yes, deeply touched. You guys don't want Teresa and I to bring our domestics in to the work place. The option open to you is to transfer one of us. The threat is me, but you don't want to lose me and so you threaten me with the most boring division in the whole of the FBI, to give me the incentive to do what you ask. So deeply touched."

"We just don't want the soap opera."

Fischer and Lisbon enter the bullpen. Jane stands up.

"May I assure you all my children that after your guiding light, the bold - me, and the beautiful - Teresa, will keep the days of our lives back in Dallas."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: thanks for your lovely reviews for my bit of silliness. I hope you like this one.**

"That's it guys I'm out of here."

Jane pulls out his phone, he hits speed dial as soon as he emerges from the elevator. It goes to answer phone.

"Hi, it's me. Sorry I'm late, the case was long and boring, you were lucky to miss it. I'll be home in ten minutes."

He's at his car and throws his phone on to the passenger seat as he climbs in. He puts it into drive and pulls out on to the road. He lets out a sigh, finally he's on his way home, the thought brings a smile and anticipation tickles his stomach. Teresa had the day off, a mandatory break, to recover after being held hostage the day before. Unfortunately there weren't such leeway for husbands whose heart stopped for the hour she had an arm around her neck and a gun pressed to her throat. A very unwelcome early call had him leaving her arms long before he was ready.

Silence greets him when he enters his house. He calls out:

"Teresa, I'm home."

There's no reply, he walks through the rooms, picking up speed as he finds each one empty. He takes out his phone and hits speed dial. The familiar ring tone faintly reaches his ears. It's in the kitchen, he finds it on the floor under one of the bar stools. He stoops and picks it up, there are three missed calls. Two from him and one from Annie. He sinks down on to the stool as his legs turn to jelly and it's with trembling fingers that he scrolls down to Cho's number. His heart jumps when the door suddenly opens, Teresa is there and he rushes towards her, wraps his arms around her and buries his head into her hair. He squeezes so tight she can barely breathe. She has to pull away, he lets her go reluctantly . She strokes his face with both hands

"I'm so sorry Patrick, Mr. Gordon knocked on the door, said his wife had collapsed, I forgot our rule."

"And this."

He holds up her phone.

"It wasn't to hand and I didn't have time to look for it, Mr. Gordon was in such a state."

"I found it on the floor underneath the stool... and there was no note...I thought...I thought you'd been abducted."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, rule number one, never leave the house without letting the other one know that you're going."

"After yesterday..."

"I know, I know, but I'm here, I'm fine."

Teresa kisses his lips and his face, running her hands through his hair. He envelopes her in a hug once more, relishing holding her close and having her scent fill his senses. His lips are by her ear.

"I forgive you but my heart is having serious issues with the roller coaster you put it through."

Teresa places her hand on his chest over his heart, she feels it beating under her touch.

"And how can I get back in to its good graces?"

"It has a very good idea actually."

He scoops her up into his arms and heads towards the back of the house.

"How's Mrs Gordon?"

"She's fine, it was ju..."

"Excellent, that's all I need to know."

He gently lowers her on to the bed and climbs on top, supporting his weight with his arms.

"I missed you today."

She smiles up at him and pulls him down towards her.

"I missed you too."

Pretty quickly his heart is ready to forgive her anything.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors notes: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you are so kind. This is a fun piece, or at least I hope that's what it is.**

**Tuesday 6pm. Houston time**

Teresa has the phone in her hand when it starts to ring and she answers it immediately.

"Hi, how was the flight?"

"Long and bumpy. Miss you.

"I miss you too."

"I'll wrap this up as quickly as possible and get back home."

"Good, What does the case look like?"

"I have the paperwork in front of me. There's very little here. A madman or woman who likes to kidnap teenage girls and then leave them dead three days later, is running around Portland Oregon. The choice of dump sites are interesting and the killing method is definitely original. I hate serial killers."

"Did you say Hi to Police Chief Southerton for me?"

"Unfortunately he's not here, he had a family matter that caused him to take an indefinite leave of absence. It's Assistant Police Chief Sailsby in charge."

A smile crosses Teresa's face.

"I bet you two get on like a house on fire?"

"Yes especially when I mentioned your name. What did you do to the man? I swear he quivered with fear."

Lisbon laughs.

"Let's just say he wouldn't take no for an answer and I had to put him right."

"Ah poor man, learnt the hard way that you never mess with the mighty Lisbon."

"And don't you forget it!"

"Except I know that all I have to do is stroke you gently in that secret spot, and maybe kiss it, teasing you with slow and gentle touches that promise so much but just don't quite deliver..."

Patrick smiles when he hears a soft groan

".. and you're putty in my hands."

"I'm going to kill you when you get home."

Patrick laughs:

"Good night my love, I miss you and love you."

"Love you too. Patrick?"

"What?"

"Be careful and don't do anything stupid."

"Will and won't. Sweet dreams."

**Wednesday 9pm Oregon time**

Jane phone rings, halting the tirade he's receiving from Chief Sailsby. He smiles when he sees Teresa's name displayed on the screen. He holds up a finger to the Chief.

"Sorry I have to get this. It's been wonderful chatting and I listened to nearly every word. A word of advice, step out side and breathe in the air once a day, it'll loosen up your stuffing."

With that Jane turns on his heels and ducks into an empty interrogation room.

"Hi."

"Hi hope I haven't interrupted anything?"

"No, me and the chief were just coming to an understanding."

"I bet."

"Is something wrong? It's early to call."

"Kim and I are on stake out tonight."

"Sounds lovely. wrap up warm and take sugary foods."

"Yes Mom. We're hoping our suspect will lead us to where he's hid the stolen goods."

Jane's voice turns worried.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Nah he shouldn't cause us any trouble, He reminds me of you."

"Winning smile and an incredible mind."

"He jumps at loud noises."

"That's nice, that's really nice. I'm hundreds of miles away, forsaking the comforts of home to do a good deed, and to work with an idiot."

"How's it going? Will you be home soon?"

"Well it's going, I had a poke around today."

"You mean causing trouble."

"That's a word that's been bantered about today."

"I hope it was useful."

"Very useful, I have a plan forming."

"I hope it's a safe and succesful plan so you'll be home soon? Hopefully in one piece."

"Oh I don't need a plan to catch the kidnapper, he'll reveal himself very soon. I'm talking about when I get home. I was thinking dinner at our favourite Thai restaurant."

"Sounds good but I can think of a better one. I don't want to share you with a room full of strangers. Dinner in, doors locked and phones off."

"I like it Teresa, simple and succinct."

"I have to go, Kim will be here soon."

"Oh don't leave yet, it's lovely hearing your voice, it's amazing how quickly you can get usedto waking up next to someone. I miss my morning cup of grouchiness."

"You have Chief Salisbury."

"He hasn't got your beautiful smile and he smells more of sour milk and old cigarette smoke, and I sure don't want to know what his kisses taste like."

"No neither did I."

"You always were a wise woman Teresa Lisbon."

"I'm sure that memory palace of yours can help you relive pleasant memories."

"Trust me it's not the same."

"Good to hear. You take care and come home soon, ready and able."

"You can count on it. Love you."

"Love you, got to go Kim's here."

**Thursday 7am Oregon time.**

"Don't panic Teresa I'm fine."

"I'm on stake out what do you want?"

"To brighten up your evening."

"Kim and I are having a stimulating discussion"

"I'm sure you are but I thought I would save you at least one cup of coffee. How many have you had already five?"

"No."

"High voice."

"So what's your plan to keep me awake?"

"Card trick."

"How can you do a card trick?"

"Because we're soul mates Teresa, I can read your mind even from across the country. Choose a card and write it down on something."

"This is ridiculous Patrick even for you."

"Humour me Teresa. Stop rolling your eyes and write down your chosen card."

"Okay I've done it."

"A little enthusiasm Teresa. Now close your eyes. Okay I'm entering your mind, so be careful what you think about. Wow, Am I the only thing you and Kim talk about?"

"You wish."

"Mmmm sneaky Teresa you're trying to hide it from me. Teresa, that's not nice, I'm only trying to help...You can't kid a kidder Teresa, you won't be able to keep your hands off me...

"I bet you think you're so funny."

"..Oh Teresa you can count on it, whatever you want...Aha got it! Ace of hearts"

"How did you do that?!"

"I told you soul mates, what else would you choose, you miss me. Happy stalking."

"Stake out."

"That's what I said."

**Friday 5am Oregon time.**

"Patrick you had me so worried is everything all right, are you all right?"

"Well I'm calling from the hospital but I'm fine, it's just a scratch."

"I know your scratches."

"No honest, they're not even keeping me in."

"Let me talk to the doctor?"

"Are you saying you don't believe me? You wound me Teresa."

"Deal with it. Are you really okay?"

"I really am and I have good news. The case is over, the culprit is behind bars and the young girl's back with her family."

"So you're coming home?"

"Yes, Chief Sailsby said something about paperwork but he's on a train heading for Cloud Cookoo Land and I'm booked on the ten o'clock plane out of Seattle."

"Great news, I'll meet you at the airport."

"No need, I'll make my own way to you, I think a delicious dinner was promised."

"It'll be ready and waiting."

"Good, comforts of home, I can't wait. I'm never doing this again. From now on we come as a pair, Starsky and Hutch, Crockett and Tibbs, Tango and Cash"

"Cagney and Lacey."

"I guess that's fair. I can't wait, I'll be fanticszing about you all the way home."

"You better."

"Get ready to be kissed like you've never been kissed before."

"You been holding back on me?"

"No been getting tips from Chief Salisbury, he has a reputation...Nice Teresa, spluttering in my ear."

"Just get yourself home."

"Coming."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: Thank you to all who review the last chapter and for the follows and favourites. I know we're now in the spring but I hope you enjoy their antics in the snow.**

Teresa waves her husband goodbye as she heads for the slopes. She's finally found something that Patrick isn't good at – snow! She'd arranged this holiday to introduce him to the joys of snow. On the carny circuit they always steered away from the white poison, as his dad called it. There's no better poverty maker than snow, he would tell him. So part of his Christmas present (and hers) was a few days away in a log cabin with ski-ing lessons thrown in. The joy on his face was something to behold when he opened the information pack, he'd taken her in his arms and kissed her deeply. It was the one present he wasn't able to guess. The rest became easy, jumpers and ski paraphernalia, plus books of course.

The next morning they packed their bags, took a cab and were flying their way to a winter wonderland. Jane was beside himself on the journey, wearing her out with the facts he stored away and rehearsed to her the list of things he wanted to do, there wasn't a snow activity he missed. His nose was stuck firmly on the window as the cab took them to their cabin. She had to call his attention to the suitcases the cab driver left on by the cabin door, Patrick was on his back making a snow angel, item number three on his list.

It may sound like this should be irritating to her but she embraces his enthusiasm, there's nothing sweeter to look at than her husband's face alight with joy. His infectious excitement is irresistable and one of the things she loves about him is the way he opens her up to a new way of looking at life. She's come to realise that there's so much in life that's she's missed as she resolutely pursued her goals. He gracefully

He gracefully leapt to his feet and helped take the suitcases in to the cabin, She unselfishly ran her fingers through his hair to brush off the snow trapped in his curls. He took her in his arms, his cheeks cool against hers sending an involuntary shudder through her body, he mistook it as something else and she didn't correct him as he lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom (Thankfully it's not on his list of things to do in the snow, but only because he figures she won't go for it).

It turned dark quickly and she fell asleep as Patrick held her in his arms, she awoke an hour later to find that he'd explored the outside and found a pile of chopped wood and had started a fire in the large beautiful fireplace and he was adding spaghetti into boiling water. He grinned at her as she emerged from the bedroom.

"Hello sleepy head."

"You went shopping?"

"No there are supplies in the cupboards, not much we'll have to go shopping tomorrow."

She walks up to him and gives him a hug, he holds out a spoonful of sauce for her to try.

"Mmmm delicious."

Her stomach rumbles as she body awakens to how hungry she is. Patrick nods to a cupboard to his left.

"Bowls are in there, why don't you set the table as this only needs a couple of minutes more."

Soon they're full of spaghetti, and garlic bread and side salad.

"That was delicious, how come my sauce never reaches your standards."

"It's my magic touch."

"One day I'll make you tell me."

Patrick arches his brow in a teasing seduction.

"I'll look forward to that."

Teresa stood and cleared away the dishes while Patrick added wood to the fire, he decided to replenish the supply of wood for the evening and headed out in to the night. Teresa finished the dishes not long after he left and went into the bedroom and changed into nightwear as they had no plans to go out for the rest of the evening. Patrick vowed to teach her chess and she agreed, and then a little poker later, the thought came to her that perhaps she could make the stakes more interesting so she added layers. When she finally emerged Patrick was not in the cabin. She called his name but there was no answer. She'd spotted a torch when she was putting the dishes away and armed herself with it, and slipped on her outdoor shoes before venturing outside to look for her husband. As soon as she stepped out the door she's surprised by something heading for her at speed, only when it hit her did she realise it was a snowball. She shined the light towards where it came from and saw Patrick in the shadows with a pile of snowballs at his feet. A snowball just left his hand heading for her and she moved out of the way. She quickly looked around and ran towards a nearby tree for cover. She heard Patrick's voice.

"I thought you were never going to come looking for me, I almost became a human ice statue. Interesting outfit by the way."

Lisbon slid to a sitting position as he was talking and started making her own ammunition. she moved fast, her years in the winters of Chicago showing their usefulness as she fell back on her snowball making skills. She imagined in her mind as she worked, where Patrick was and what lay between the two of them. What she'd not yet shared with her husband was that she was the Lisbon family snow fight champion, having never lost in battle with her brothers.

She made as many as she could carry, then emerged from the tree throwing a snowball as cover, but he wasn't there, just the pile, she then felt one hit her back and she spun around. She couldn't see him but she could make out where lots of snow had been disturbed, she ran towards another tree and fell against it. She's married to a very clever and devious man she should have known it wasn't going to be easy. She heard a noise and saw him heading to the garbage can, she let loose with her snowball and hit him in the thigh, she let loose with another straight away as she learnt that people stop for just a moment when they're hit and she lands her second hit, he throws himself behind the can as Teresa races to the next tree and the next, she sidesteps the next snowball that comes her way.

She takes a look from behind the tree and can see Patrick is still behind the can and she also sees that he's made a tactical mistake. The cabin is on his right side and the woodpile is behind him, he has only one way to escape from where he is and that's the way he went in. She throws a couple of cover snowballs which she knows will hit well enough that he has to turn away not to have snow explode in his face. She uses the time it gives her to move closer to his position. She quickly make some more snow balls. She realises now that Patrick has supplies planted around the area, he probably made some the first time he was out side getting wood for the fire. He's always steps a head of everyone else, putting plans in motion before anyone even knows there's a plan. Now she's rearmed she looks out and immediately a snowball comes sailing from his position, It doesn't come close but doesn't hit so she throws two in succession and barrels towards him, when she's in line with his position her arm is already prepared to throw, but he's not there. she feels arms come around her waist and she pulled down to the floor, landing on top of him. He moves from under her and she find herself on the ground with Jane straddling her, wearing a big smile.

"I win."

"You did smarty pants, what would you like as a prize."

He lowers himself.

"I'm not greedy, just a kiss will do."

Teresa looks at him in mock horror.

"Just a kiss!"

"Just one of your delicious 'send my senses whirling' kisses."

"That's better."

Teresa obliges kissing him deeply and pulling him towards her. When she has him helpless in her arms she buckles and flips him over on to the snow, before he realises what's happening Teresa has a handful of snow and is rubbing it in his face.

"You don't win that easily."

She's up off him before he can grab her and running away, he's up on to his feet and chasing after her. She's disappears into the trees, and as he reaches the tree line is hit with a barrage of snowballs, from where they're coming from he realises they are from his own supply, He bends down and scoops up some snow getting hit in the head in the process. The snowballs are coming at a rapid rate and he puts up his hands to protect himself.

"Looks like I'm the winner now Mr. Jane."

"It looks like it Mrs Jane. I forgot you're brothers last bit of advice, that you never give up until you win."

"You talked to my brothers?"

"Well just one."

"You are a sneaky one."

"I just like to be prepared."

"So what's my prize?"

Patrick opens up his arms, she hesitates at first.

"No tricks, you win, I'm ready to go inside anyway, I'm freezing."

They share an embrace and kiss that's a worthy prize, as they pull apart Patrick whispers.

"Why are you wearing so many clothes?"

"I'll make some hot chocolate while you get that wood you came out for and I think we'll forgo the chess for tonight and go straight to poker."

Patrick's eyes twinkle in understanding.

"You do realise that you didn't bring enough clothes with you to win."

"Giving myself a fighting chance."

He gives her another kiss,

"I love you Mrs Jane."

Then he turns and runs towards the wood pile, Teresa starts up the steps of the cabin when she hears a yelp from her husband and a crash. She race over to him and to find him down in the snow, and in obvious pain. The night's spent in emergency where he's broken leg is set and plastered. He insists the next day that he'll be fine and to go out on to the slopes. He would feel a lot worse than he already does if she just hangs around the cabin. She gets him settled near the fire with wood within reach to keep it burning, a flask of tea and a book. She promises to only be a couple of hours and he waves her off with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes: Just a sweet little glimpse of a night in with Patrick and Teresa.**

Teresa picks up hers and Patrick's cups and makes her way into the living room. It's been a long but successful day and a busy day. They caught murder case that took them in to the Texas political halls. Abbott and Fischer didn't know what hit them as Patrick roamed Capital Hill, causing mayhem and left behind him more than a few ruffled feathers. But the case was solved by the end of the day and he even ended up with a commendation from the Senator. On the way home he told her that the Senator was a pool player and a little correction on his stance put him in good favour.

"You have to know where to rub the belly, and more importantly who's belly to rub."

She's only glad it's not her problem any more, living with him is a lot more fun.

Patrick jumps up from the couch and takes his cup from her and then settles himself in the corner of the couch and pats the space next to him. Teresa obliges and snuggles up against him. She can feel his chest rising and falling and smell his freshly showered scent. He drapes his arm around her and they settle in to watch a dvd. It's Patrick's turn so it's the final disc of Planet Earth, a Christmas gift from her. She doesn't find it as enthralling as Patrick but that's just what she needs tonight, she'd rather not have to concentrate too hard. The photography is stunning but she's barely listening to the narrator. She wiggles down further into Patrick and takes a sip of her drink.

Patrick had fun today, he loves bringing obnoxious people down a peg or two while finding an edge to protect himself from the fallout and he'd out done himself today. He could tell Abbott wanted to chew him out but with a Senator singing his praises, there wasn't much Abbott could do. Abbott instead waved him off with a 'well played' smile. Patrick likes Abbott. That was work and it was fun but now he's where he want to be. He's in his home, sat on the couch with a cup of tea in one hand and his other arm wrapped around his wife. Her body fitting snugly into his, leaving his other side feeling bereft of warmth and comfort. Her hair is tickling his chin as he looks over her at the screen. He can smell her shampoo that still lingers faintly. He feels her chest rise and fall underneath his arm, it's steady and relaxed. She's wearing her hair down and he twirls the ends between his fingers feeling its silkiness on his skin.

He watches the screen as Attenborough explores the great deep. The images are stunning, the planet is a wonder, but nothing compared to his life right now. How he became so lucky he doesn't question, he just accepts and savours every moment. He's where he wants to be, where he needs to be: In his home with the women he loves, his second chance and he knows how lucky he is. He plants a kiss on the top of her head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: Thank you to everyone for your reviews and follows and favs, your support is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy this, birthdays were on my mind...**

Teresa's excited, she'd finally thought of something for Patrick's birthday. She'd been stressed out about it for so long. You can't just do cake and presents for Patrick Jane, she's certain that isn't what he'll have in mind for hers. He's surprised her every year with something unique. But what is unique to Patrick Jane, a man who epitomizes the meaning of unique. How can you surprise a man who knows everyone's secrets. This is the conversation they had the day she'd finally come up with an idea while out with Cho interviewing a witness. She bumped in to him in the kitchen at the FBI.

"Teresa, honey, there's something different about you."

Patrick slowly walked around her.

"You're shoulders are erect, no more slumping, there's definite spring in your step."

He moved in close and stared at her face.

"The tension is gone from your jaw line and the brow is no longer furrowed. What does this all mean?"

He looked thoughtful for a few moments, patting his lips with a finger. Then he held it up.

"Aha! You've finally decided on what to do for my birthday, and I can't wait because it seems it's fantastic. I'm pleased that the worry is finally over for you. I was about to start a suggestion box. Though you really don't have to go to a lot of trouble, a card and cake will be fine. That's all I need now that I have you."

He then kissed her on the lips and left the room with tea-cup in hand.

Teresa smiled, the man does like to show off.

Since then he's been making guesses.

"A party?"

"A trip?"

"A romantic dinner?"

He obviously thinks she hasn't any imagination, and he may be right but what she does have is a friend who does and the resources to back it up.

Coming up with the idea was only half the challenge. The next part was keeping it a secret, as it turned out she'd stumbled on the perfect way to keep Patrick in the dark. As it got closer to the day Patrick became insufferable as he tried to find out her secret. She knows that he's searched her closet and drawers six times already, he even sneaked her phone and checked her call logs. Wiley told her that he tried to bribe him to check her financial records. The man's desperate. The day before the big day he's sent home after two hours of driving every one crazy. Teresa saw his reflection in the glass as he left the office. It was a triumphant smirk but she has the last laugh as there's still nothing to find at home. In the evening he tried sulking, wearing her down and finally her favourite, seduction, being a man withholding never entered his head.

Finally it's the morning Teresa opens her eyes bleary-eyed after a restless sleep with someone tossing and turning all night. She finds the bed beside her empty and goes in search. He's on the couch with a cup of tea and a book. Without looking at her he raises a small white flag. She bursts out laughing and he meets her eyes and smiles.

"Good morning sleepy head."

She goes to him,climbs on his lap and kisses him.

"Happy Birthday. One plate of eggs coming up."

She gets off his lap and heads to the kitchen and instructs him to stay where he is. When the eggs are cooked and with a fresh cup of tea she carries them into the living room, climbs back on his lap and feeds him his eggs, interspersed with sips of tea and kisses.

"I love your new twist on scrambled eggs, the best I've ever tasted."

Jane also enjoys her take on a birthday shower and he's a very happy bunny as he's led out the door blindfolded to a waiting limousine.

"Smooth ride Teresa."

"Sit back and enjoy Patrick."

"Oh I am, I am."

When the vehicle comes to a stop Teresa helps him out the car. He turns his head from side to side, looking around with his unseeing eyes.

"A private airport Teresa."

"The plane's waiting so come on."

"Can I take the blindfold off now, I miss looking at your face."

"Aw that's sweet...no!"

She leads him to the steps of the plane and stays behind him as he ascends them, He walks up sure-footed and at speed. The cabin staff at the top help him to his seat. He feels the seat next to him.

"Oh very nice Teresa, did we win the lottery and you're just telling me?"

"Hush, just sit back and relax"

"Can I open the champagne?"

"No, stop trying to show off."

"Where's the fun in that."

After the plane takes off the cabin staff serve champagne and canopies, keeping Patrick happy for the short flight. From the plane he's led to a helicopter.

"Ooooo I love helicopters, Teresa can I take it off now!"

"Almost Patrick."

The journey is short, once they get out, Teresa stands behind him. She whispers in his ear:

"Now."

She unfastens it and the blindfold falls away. He blinks against the sunshine, once able to focus he finds he's on a hill overlooking vegetation leading down to the ocean.

"It's beautiful."

Teresa takes his shoulder and gently turns him around.

"Wow! It's a castle!"

"Not quite but it's ours for the weekend. The entire island is at our disposal, there's no-one here but us."

He takes her in his arms.

"Just us and an entire island?"

"That's right."

We don't have any luggage with us?"

"Already sorted, new stuff hanging in our closets."

"Let me guess Mashburn, this is his place?"

"Yes when I called him about my dilemma he was more than happy to help me pull one over on the great Patrick Jane."

"Very clever Teresa."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walter Mashburn opens an envelope addressed to him found on his jet. Inside is a piece of paper, written on it are these words:

'Hi Walter, thank you for helping Teresa with my birthday present, I will enjoy using your facilities. She'll never know I learnt the truth but I can't let you think you've got one over me. Nice try.'

Mashburn throws the paper on his desk and falls into his chair, a smile slowly crosses his face and he shakes his head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews and follows and to all who take the time to read my stories, your support is a wonderful thing.**

Teresa's waiting in the passenger seat while Patrick's doing 'who knows what' in the back of the airstream. She hears a cupboard door bang and then quiet. She straps herself in expecting Patrick to maneuver himself into the driver's seat but he doesn't appear, there's just quiet. She strains to listen but there's nothing. She goes back over the last couple of minutes in her head and finds no memory of hearing the door close. She looks through the review mirror and there's no sign of him.

"Patrick?"

There's no reply. He's playing a trick! She folds her arms and hunks down. She can wait him out. She closes her eyes and lets a song run through her mind but she keeps losing her place as she strains for any noise to let her know where he is. His probably just laid on the floor watching her, with a stupid smile on his face, waiting for her to break, but not this lady. She unbuckles her seat belt, may as well be comfy, leans forward and turns on the radio, it's tuned in to a jazz station, she closes her eyes once more and lets the soothing melody relax her.

After the second tune she picks up the file case laid next to her and starts reading the details. They really should get going its five hours away, the others are flying. Perhaps she'll just get out and go with them. She much prefers to fly, driving around the state in this thing isn't her idea of fun but she understands the appeal to Patrick and agreed he could keep it and that they could go out in it once in a while, and this is the 'once in a while'.

When he discovered where it was his eyes had lit up and announced a road trip! Every one quickly backed out. He'd turned to her with hope in his eyes.

"Come on Teresa, she needs an outing."

He moved in close behind her, she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"We can beat them easy, no waiting in the airport, no security checks, plenty of room to sit back and relax, no plane food. I'll get the fixings for a picnic."

"I like airports and aeroplane food."

She could almost hear him roll his eyes.

"It'll be fun, we've been so busy we haven't had any 'us' time. We can chat and catch up."

And then he started with the whiney voice that only he can make adorable and she'd given in. Now she's been stuck sitting here for….she takes a look at the clock on the dashboard..as it really been just six minutes. Why is she even playing this silly game, he's so childish sometimes, it's fun but sometimes it's just plain irritating.

Her whole body want to get out of the vehicle but if she does that then he's won. Won what exactly? She checks the time again, she has time she can call Kim and tell her to buy a ticket for her too, she'll make it easy for the flight. She adjusts her position so she's looking through the rear view mirror. She has to hand it to him, for an annoying man he can keep still and quiet very well.

"You may think you're clever and that this is fun, but I'm leaving, I'm going to fly."

She waits for a reply, but there's nothing. He's expecting her to check before she goes so he can declare himself the winner but she's not going to give him the satisfaction. She reaches for the door handle and gives on last look through the mirror and pushes while turning herself around ready to climb out.

The door's yanked out of her hand

"Teresa, sorry I took so lon.."

Patrick's face turns to concern at how white his wife's face has gone.

"..are you all right, sorry did I scare you."

Teresa's heart is racing.

"Out of my skin….how did you do that? I thought you were still back there."

Patrick look towards the back of the vehicle.

"No, I left ten minutes ago, didn't you go back and check?"

Teresa blushes:

"I..I…I thought…I thought you were busy."

Jane looks at her and breaks in to a smile.

"You thought I was hiding. Aha you were about to leave and fly."

Teresa blushes deeper as she tries to defend herself.

"No..no..I didn't…no I wasn't."

She decides attack is the best form of defense.

"Where have you been any way? You could have told me you were leaving."

"Sorry I didn't expect it to take so long but there's a wide range of frivolous literature out there. I bought you a present for the ride."

He hands her a paper bag, she peaks inside to find a cheesy romance novel.

"Thanks this follows on from the last one."

Patrick beams.

"Good shall we go now, or do you want to call Kim to get you a flight?"

Teresa sits back in her chair and fastens her seat belt.

"Get this thing moving, or we'll never beat them there."


End file.
